If have nothing nice to say, then don't talk!
by redrizen2hell
Summary: There is a curse at Hogwarts that is making people turn against eachother.As a solution Dumbledore places a charm so that unless you have something nice to say, you can't talk.Why can Malfoy only open his mouth around a certain mudblood?DHr preHBP
1. Its the prologue you moron!

So i'm at it again!

* * *

Prologue

* * *

"I can't believe I'm late!" A curly haired beauty screeched. Beside her a blanket was thrown down and an angry blonde, flushed to the core, with an unusual bed-head growled at her. 

"Hermione Granger I swear on my favorite robes that if you don't stop waking up at four in the morning screaming I will kill you." Lavender was rolling herself to the edge of her bed and grabbed her wand, "Accio blanket." It flew up about her and she sighed deeply as she sunk back down in her mattress. "I mean that..." She mumbled before falling back to sleep.

Grunting, Hermione grabbed her books and wand then left for the library. Something was going wrong at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and she was going to figure out what. All she knew was that there was an echo of hate diminishing smiles and friendships, and that it had all arisen at a quidditch game the prior week. It had been Slytherins against Gryffindor in a deathly match, but the outcome was not even close to being as frightening as the atmosphere. True, it was the first game in Harry Potter's reign that the green and silver house had triumphed over the lions, but that hadn't been the talk of the school; no instead students discussed how the dark clouds looming above had suddenly descended practically beneath them, the plants had wilted right before their eyes, and a rain that was as sharp as glass had sped at their faces. The staff had insisted on going back into the safety of the castle, but once hearing such an uproar among the crowd and players they gave in and held their tongues. The game had been a close one, and no one had even seen Malfoy fly at unimaginable speed toward a golden item, or Harry get caught up in between a bludger and a Slytherin beater. All that was heard was Madam Hooch's whistle blown and a loud din of thunder: two seconds later the brightest flash of lightning shot through the sky, blinding every person, whether their eyes were open or shut. Hermione shook her head, because sadly that was exactly when everything went downhill.

Bounding a corner, Hermione heard a soft conversation billowing from a darkened room. The door had carelessly been left open and curiosity called to her. "Besides ignorance killed the cat, curiosity was just framed." She muttered to herself as if to be convincing, oh how wrong she was.

"You evil ass!" It was McGonagall's voice that was laced with bitterness.

"Well if you weren't such a bloody prude, then perhaps this wouldn't have happened. What in the Dark Lord's name are we going to do!" Snape responded back, with just as much ice inking his tone.

As Hermione moved in closer she became more and more nervous, noting that this might actually be a conversation that she really didn't want to hear. From her position she heard desks being shoved about, scraping the stone floor, and something fall with a 'thud.'

"Oh great, now look what you've done, you incompetent di-"

"THAT WAS NOT MY FAULT! You are the one who did this to her!"

"For good reasons." McGonagall snorted without a trace of feminine demeanor.

"Would you mind stating them. Or was it purely jealously?" Hermione could just hear the smirk that was most likely staining her slick professor's face.

"Do shut up." A muffled voice emanated from somewhere in the room. It was unrecognizable but the Gryffindor girl could tell that the teachers didn't like that person being awake. A crack resounded and Hermione had to stifle a gasp when she peaked around the corner and saw Madam Pomfrey lying stiff as a board. She immediately recognized it to be the same uncomfortable state that she had inflicted upon Neville in their first year. "Next time I catch you two alone together I'll make sure neither of you are able to move your petty limbs ever again. Excuse me." Hermione panicked and not a moment too soon, she pressed her small frame as far against the cold wall as possible, accomplishing an obvious, but successful, hiding place. Both professors walked right past her, completely ignoring her presence. She breathed in relief, and yet she didn't feel entirely safe just yet, and for good reason too.

"Miss Granger, I thought you of all people would know the impoliteness of eavesdropping." An old man with the longest beard and the kindest eyes unfolded from beneath the shadows.

Hermione had to clamp a sweaty hand to her mouth just in order to keep her crude retorts a secret. Her eyes wide, worried of what was becoming of her, she shifted her weight and prepared herself for the worst.

"You truly are brilliant young lady." He shook his head, slightly amused. "I suppose by now you have realized the disruption among your peers and staff? Sadly, I believe you might be the only one, besides me of course." She nodded and waited for his explanation. "I'm sorry my child, but I don't have an answer. I can think of nothing that explains these awful altitudes. It is obvious that Voldemort is involved, but I dare not think that he has this much power."

"Well maybe you just are thinking hard enough then." She replied snottily. "Oh man I just can't stop it!" Slapping her forehead, she glared at Dumbledore as he chuckled at her. "And what is so funny old man?"

He ceased his laughing and shook is stark white head, "nothing my dear. That seems to be the problem." With a half smile he turned away from her and slowly left her alone.

"Wait!" He glanced over his shoulder at her. "Why doesn't it affect you?" She clenched her eyes shut, but her mouth opened involuntarily. "Or are you too high and mighty to be touched?' She looked at him in a pleading way, and he smiled warmly at her.

"I wish I could tell you. All I know is that one minute I am having a warm conversation with my fellow staff members, and then two hours later they are telling me how wrinkling my bum is."

"Two hours? You weren't at the quidditch match were you?"

"No, unfortunately I was detained by our sickly minister of magic."

"That is when it happened you moron." Hermione flinched quickly but quickly got over her.

"I see...can you explain to me exactly what went on." His face hardened in concentration.

"Uh well, skipping the non important Slytherin win, I guess there was a really weird weather problem." She paused to laugh coldly and then continued, "I think the gods were upset at how unfair that rigid game turned out...Y...e...a...h...anyway the rain was awful, and when the thunder sounded I can vouch for everyone when I say it made more of quake than when Crabbe and Goyle sit down. Then there was a bright flash of lightning, and that was it. Next thing I know, Harry is pulling on Ron's hair and Ginny calling me fat."

"Interesting. Now run along while I put my genius to work."

"Whatever you old bastard."

"Oh miss Granger how did you know I didn't have a father?"

"And that is why I am putting this experiment to test. Before you all leave for your classes a charm that Professor Flitwick and myself developed. The spell should dominate you physically. When you are on the verge of being rude or mean, so on and so forth, you mouth with clamp shut so fast that your brain will not even have a chance to complete it's transaction to your vocals. I am making the saying 'if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all' have a literal meaning until I get down to the bottom of this." With a flick of his wand, Dumbledore had all the doors locked and the candles blown out. He cleared his throat and began a chant, "Claudo cellarius a cautus caste tu rabidus cohibeo. Claudo cellarius a cautus caste tu rabidus cohibeo." Over and over he repeated these Latin words for all those around him to hear. To his great relief he saw them by clumps fall to sleep, whether in their food or on their neighbor. "It worked..."

* * *

Read and Review...is this story worth my time? 

love

the sick

disturbed

redrizen2hell


	2. This is Chapter One you jerk!

hey so here i am again! have fun!

* * *

chapter 1

* * *

Now when one finds the inability to speak a pleasant change to the norm, that is when you know things were bad. All through Hogwarts a joyful silence echoed and it felt good, very good. Or at least to Hermione it did. True there was still talking, she supposed, but nothing like before. A few greetings were past between friends, but besides that the curse demanded a closed mouth. At first every time she saw Harry or Ron for a brief moment her lips parted for a snide remark, but then just as quickly clamped shut, and all she could do was wave. Then thankfully they all learned to control the horrible insults and they were slightly able to shed a few words. Weeks passed and new habits were learned. Being as brilliant as she was, Hermione was almost totally in control of her cruel tongue and her friends were not very far behind. And even with the improvement, the fluffy haired genius was not satisfied. She was going to find out what was going on.

Humourously, and very predictably, a certain blonde boy sulked about with is lips practically sewn together. Since the charm had been placed his tongue claimed unemployment and left him alone. He couldn't even remember the sound of his own voice. Even Crabbe and Goyle, both dumber than the straw on his broom, could speak to one another. But him? There was a better chance of Snape admitting he enjoys wearing women's perfume and dancing to muggle music. The Slytherin boy chuckled at this. Knowing Snape it WAS possible.

Walking down the hall, Draco Lucian Malfoy whistled an annoying tune, because that was the only sound he could successfully produce vocally...and it had to be a happy tune too. Turning a corner a peculiar picture stood before him. Granger, slumped down against a wall, was furiously searching through probably one of the oldest books he had ever seen still intact. He walked slowly toward her, for some reason he didn't really want to disturb her, it was fun just watching. She had her eyebrows knitted together in a fierce concentration, and her hair thrown up in a messy bun, letting tendrils gently fall into her eyes. He cleared his throat and she looked up, startled, and quickly grew to her feet and began to walk past him. He watched her stop ,mouth twitching, slightly open, then WHAM...nothing but silence. He shook his head, "hi to you too."

When a tornado hits an unsuspecting town what can be done to save them? Absolutely nothing. In that moment, the moment where something completely impossible happened, a tornado struck out at Hermione and all she could do what drop her books...right...on...draco's foot. "Bloody Hell Granger!" He yelled, she gaped, then he gaped along with her, and then she attempted to yell. So there they stood, facing each other. One was in utter awe and the other, well, the other was unable to move due to his extremely sore foot.

Malfoy studied her facial expressions as she seemed determine to say something. He saw a fake smile tease her lips, and then she began, "Mal-," her face scrunched up and she scowled. "Draco," she started again, "I thought you weren't able to talk."

He thought for awhile, deeply it would seem, then it hit him. "Well...Granger" he tested his favorite name for her out, and was astatic when he was permitted to say it, "I am willing to bet my inheritance that Dumbledore just didn't place a charm on me and you when it came to each other, because he knows that I would never associate myself with a-"

"Don't say it Draco."

"With a mud-" Malfoy's head flew back and he lost his balance from the strong force. His legs were flung over his head and he began to roll backwards. Finally he ceased his intense movements when the wall created a finish line, and be sure to recognize the pathetic fact that Draco Lucian Malfoy was definitely finished.

Hermione made unladylike HUMPH then strutted off with her chin held high and her books in hand. Behind her she left a crumpled boy with little dignity. He sat upright and just thought, and oh did he think hard. There no explanations to why he could actually open his mouth to the that dirty, know-it-all, Gryffindor girl. But man he swore to himself at that moment that he was going to get down to the bottom of it all. First though, he was going down to the dungeons to pout about his misfortune. Poor wittle boy...

And as Draco sulked a curious girl paced her house common room. Why did he talk? Why did he talk to her? Why did she care? Well, obviously because she had heard rumors of his silence, but now she was wondering if they had all been lies. Of course they had to be lies. Malfoy couldn't get a nice word in edge wise when it came to her, and now there is a horrible curse and somehow he scammed Dumbledore's charm. That had to be it. Just had to be.

"Hey 'mione." Dean walked by her and she barely noticed.

"Hel-"She cursed in her head when she couldn't finish her greeting. She wasn't in the best of moods, perhaps that meant her hello was not positive. She gave him a small smile and he understood immediately. He nodded to her and began climbing the stairs.

Something about that prior encounter gave Hermione an idea about why ferret boy was able to talk to her. It was because he was in a good mood...she thought. But that too didn't make sense. The curse should make it impossible for him to be in a good mood, may be neutral at the least, but he was never neutral around her. She would have to talk to Harry and Ron later about it.

"Ron you look like you are about to explode." Ginny giggled happily, then her face twisted, and she made an attempt to speak again, but to no avail. She sighed and hung her head. Hermione assumed that what she was going to say was probably something funny, but rude, because Ginny looked depressed that she wasn't able to express her joke.

"I am just so hungry. Not talking starves me to death."

"You're not not talking Ronald. You're just talking less." Granger replied smartly and then added. "Thank merlin too, because I hate it when yo-" She growled when an invisible hand halted her words. "It wasn't that important anyway."

"So he talked. Like really talked?" Harry was still stuck on what Hermione had told him earlier.

"Well, it's not like we were having eight course conversations you dim-" clenching her face muscles she hesitantly continues, "he just said hello. And then 'bloo-" It was her own name, and she wasn't couldn't even say it. Why could he?

"I'm confused." Said Harry while running his hands through his shaggy black hair, revealing his troublesome scar.

Hermione just nodded and leaned back on the bench, a little to much. She fell back, struggling to clasp her feet on the top of the table, failing miserably she hit her back against what she guessed was a leg. A guys leg. A particular guys leg.

"Granger! What the bloody hell are you trying to do?" Malfoy grasped Hermione under the arms and shoved her back into place. "You are more clumsy than Neville." He smirked that smirk, that beloved smirk, and trudged on.

She was going to say 'I told you so' to her friends, but knew it wasn't going to work. So instead she pointed at the blondes retreating back and made a face.

Everyone just surprisingly stared. Harry eyed her and she became uncomfortable. 'Its not like I forced him to talk to me,' she thought. Frustrated she jumped up and spun grabbed her books. Then she gave Harry a look that said, 'you are so wrong.'

She knew where she was heading, she knew there she would find some answers, or at least she hoped she would. When she arrived in the room of dusty books, she felt a chill run from her neck down to her lower back. 'that was weird,' she thought. Moving forward, she lifted her head in all directions to see if there was anyone there with her. Not only was the library empty, but the librarian seemed to be absent as well. Hermione didn't waste a moment, she rushed to the restricted area and did a spell to open the door. What she found inside was not what she had expected.

After stepping into the room she immediately tripped over something solid.

Something that had a voice.

That something was not a thing at all, but a someone.

A good looking someone.

A blonde someone.

The same someone who was her reason for being in the restricted area.

"Granger, this is getting really annoying."

* * *

ya i know its short, but i needed to try this out.so tell me if i should give another chapter or just give up...i kinda like it...what do you think? yes...no...maybe so?

* * *

review dude!

love

the sick

disturbed

redrizen2hell


	3. This is Chapter Two part 1 you IDIOT!

OK DON'T KILL ME!

i have been gone for really good reasons that i won't bore you with...i am barely able to get on the computer between work, school, and i just joined the navy and i got a boyfriend...and i am moving out of my parents plae. i really am trying. on top of it all i have writers block.

so here is the only thing i could get up but there will be more...i am going to do chapter two in two parts and this is going to be the first and shortest part to it. just to hold you over. its a cliffy so don't flip.

please forgive me...please

* * *

Chapter 2...part 1

* * *

Hermione growled, a deep throat husky growl, and it almost scared Draco. But only almost. Her evident frustration was entertaining to the Slytherin boy. He watched her practically climb up a dusty bookshelf, coating her black robes in a grubby grey haze. She hadn't taken her eyes from his and he could only imagine the words that were running through her genius brain. Actually, take that back, he didn't want to imagine them, they would probably be able to strike him unconscious with every syllable.

"What are you doing Granger? You're not allowed in the restricted area without a signed slip for permission." He made a tut tut sound and smirked lazily, letting his eye lids flutter, while still keeping her in view. She was just standing there, not doing anything other than glaring, and he couldn't figure out why. He felt like saying boo and making her jump or something. Then...CLICK... "Nice skirt Granger. They make your lower-"

She coughed, completely interrupting his distasteful discovery and grinned sweetly. Looking down she realized her robe had come open on her verge to stand, "You just had to look too?" The way she said it was rather harsher than to be expected, and she hadn't thought it would have come out, but it did surprisingly.

"Don't flatter yourself. I have seen better legs on a table." Both pairs of eyes flew even wider and Malfoy stepped back in shock. "How did I say that?" He slurred to himself.

Hermione just shook her head. "I don't know...that's why I'm here."

"Me too. I can't really concentrate though."

The air around them grew uncomfortable. The Gryffindor girl made a move towards the door, slightly brushing against Draco. She felt a tug on her sleeve and she halted her movements. "What?"

"Uh, we could find the reason faster if we work together." He still clasped her robe and his head was starting to lean towards her thigh."I'm not working with you Ma-" Her face muscles clenched, "Draco, it would be a disaster."

"Not when you can barely open your mouth." He hiccuped slightly.

"And you can barely shut yours." She added sweetly.

At this he rolled his head around, almost as if it were too heavy to keep straight up. "Funny."

"I know." Eying him, Hermione began to wonder why he was being so evidently pleasant.

"Aren't you a little curious to what makes me so special. Besides the obvious of course." He giggled a little at his joke and sighed happily. That is when Hermione realized his reason for acting quite strangely.

"Draco, are you intoxicated?"

He nodded enthusiastically, "smashed really."

"Why might I ask are you...smashed?"

He shook his head. "Oh no you don't miss smarty pants. This is my little secret."

She thought about it, crouching down to his level. "And what is it you are not exactly aloud to tell me."

He brought his face in close, letting Hermione get a good whiff of fire whiskey. "I can't tell you. It's a secret. I may be drunk but I'm not dumb." The girl just stared at him, her breathing heightened to unimaginable speed. He licked her cheek from the bottom of her chin to the underside of her eye and then smirked. "I think my arse tastes better than your face."

"You insufferable, pig-headed prick!" She breathed hoarsely, choking slightly in surprise. Then she blushed, although Draco couldn't see in the dark, she felt as if she were on fire. That is when Hermione thanked the gods for her brain and squealed, "I got it!"

"And what exactly is it that you got?"

"I can't tell you."

"And in bloody hell not?'

"Because it is my own little secret."

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"Not a chance. Goodnight Mal...Draco."

* * *

ok love me don't hate me...try to understand...if you must i can understand flamers but i hope you guys stick by me

love

the sick

disturbed

so busy

redrizen2hell


	4. This is Chapter Two Part 2 you IDIOT!

Here is part 2 and it is much much longer!

* * *

Chapter 2 part 2!

* * *

"Who does she think she is. Telling me she's got a secret. That just is not funny...not funny at all." Draco mumbled to himself on his oversized bed. His buzz was long past gone and his head was aching like a cavity. From the library to the dorm he had passed several friendly faces, and he was not able to open his mouth for the life of him. And the devil himself had no explanation to why he of all people could say the crudest of words to the fluffy haired witch. But oh of course she knew. She new E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G. Well luckely duckely for her. HAPPY BLOODY BIRTHDAY! "This is shit!" 

Determination set in his actions, Draco rose from his bed and went to the corner of his room as quietly as possible, obviously not wanting to wake his roommates. The dumb lot of them. With his broom in tow the blood boy reached his window and opened it wide. The breeze shook him, penetrating deep beneath his green cotton pajama bottoms. He regretted immediately not wearing a shirt but was too impatient to go back for his robe. After mounting his broom, he kicked off the platform and was flying high and free.

The Gryffindor tower was not to far off. A little to the left and a good half mile up to the sky and Draco would have peace of mind at last. He was tired and grumpy, and just annoyed really. "Granger better have some bloody answers for me or she will-" Hands that had seconds before been placed firmly on the wooden stick now were flung back behind his head in an awful position. His legs split too far apart for his comfort making him screech in pain, and his eyes burned with a salty acid. As he flew painfully forward, barely keeping his balance, a lighted window came into view. Sitting with a large book and a floating scroll was his source in all her glory. She was wearing her school uniform skirt and what he guessed to be her undershirt, a simple white tank top. Her hair was damp and just clinging to her shoulders. He was amused when he saw her tongue pointed out the side of her full and quite lovely lips in concentration. "Blah. Her lips are hideous." When this flowed easily from his mouth Malfoy began to catch on. "Buggers."

He came up close, his body finally relaxing, and he pulled a piece of hay from the end of his broom. He rolled it between his fore fingers and directed it to Hermione's face. He let it hover just above her nose before he lowered it and stuck her tongue quickly. Jumping in shock the scroll dropped as did the girl. Falling backwards Hermione went to yell at her intruder but found her mouth clamped shut. Making the meanest face possible Granger stood back up and went to Draco. "What do you want?"

"Tell me."

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"Because you don't need to know."

"Well what if I told you I already did."

"I wouldn't believe you."

"And why not?"

"Probably because you are here asking me a question you claim to know." Behind her she heard a groan and she knew what came next. "Leave."

"Not without an answer."

"You have to go. My roommates are waking up you blimey-" she inhaled patience. "Please."

"No."

"Please. If I am caught with the Slytherin playboy outside my window shirtless I will die."

"I'm not all that bad you dim-witted arse." Malfoy shook his head in confusion. "Tell me why I was able to say that."

Hermione just smiled and turned to go back to bed. Though she thought she was going to make it, Draco had other plans in mind. An arm shot out into the room and grasped Hermione's shoulder, pulling her back to him. With a heave that was not truly needed the girl was placed awkwardly over his broom with her legs and upper body dangling from each side. Her skirt being quite short gave Draco a good look at what the pretty girl had to offer."Nice view Granger. I especially like the pink panties, very classy and not at all prudish." He laughed as she kicked about but he held her down firmly and sped off. "Now I heard a rumor that a certain Gryffindor did not enjoy the sport of flying. With that in mind I choose now to redirect our course speedily towards the dark forest where we will take a nice and dangerous tour. Please hold on tight, this is going to be a bumpy ride." The trip was quick and the spins were tight. He went low to the ground just to enjoy her whimper with fear as her bare feet scraped the wet grass. When he saw the trees close to come he pulled her up and held her against him. "Your going to get a kick out of this." His large hands were sprawled taught against her small abdomen. They flew through the forest with quick turns and only Hermione's screams were sounded across the brush. She pushed her back up against him making him take a nice whiff of her hair. "Bloody hell Granger you smell like puke." Lies. How beautifully they came to him.

"Why you insufferable-" The stupidest thing the smartest girl could possibly do was done. Draco didn't even have time to tell her no before her body jerked further back, bumping both her and her navigator off the broom. And while the two found themselves hurling down a small slope of dirt, Malfoy's broom decided upon a different course, a course without passengers.

"Great Granger. Just bloody great. We are in the middle of the blimey forest and you decide to get us lost."

"It's not my fault you had to open your stupid mouth. Not to mention take us into the forbidden forest to begin with. By the way would you mind getting off of me!"

There are things in life that make it worth living. Waterfalls. Happy bloody birds. And the all too favorite, wet white tank tops. Draco's lower body was slouching atop Hermione's in a cozy manner, but he felt something else getting a little too cozy down there. He looked at her face and saw the bitter but gorgeous frustration glinting in her hazel eyes. Her lips were pulled in a gruesome thin line, and her breathing was harsh. When he looked lower and saw that Granger had well hidden goodies he nearly goggled. But not near enough. "No wonder you hide this shit mudblood," he choked deceitfully, "they are absolutely disgusting."

She could have just kicked him. She should have just kicked him. But instead she retorted, "Obviously not that disgusting from the feel of IT."

To this he devilishly smirked and came close to her ear. He ground his pelvis sensually into her and growled, "and its not even up yet." When he saw her eyes close halfway he decided he better take control of the situation before it took control of his hormones. Draco rolled of the girl and lay beside her, looking up at the darkened tree branches. "Tell me or I'll do it again."

"Do what?"

"You want me to show you again?" He pretended to climb back on top of her, but grinned when she scooted away.

"I don't think I know." Hermione had an idea, but it was so ludicrous it just couldn't be right. It just couldn't be.

"And why is that."

"You proved me wrong."

"How?"

"It doesn't matter." Being stubborn is only attractive in certain cases and in this case Draco thought it was the ugliest thing imaginable. Taking action was the thing to do and he knew just how to do it. He moved fast, grabbing the girl's wrists and pinning them above her head. He drew up one of his legs and threw it over her slim body, straddling her tightly. Bringing his head in to hover an inch above hers he spoke, "I will get you to tell me. This spell might keep me from saying bad things sometimes, but it won't stop me from doing bad things."

Hermione's back hurt from sticks and rocks, and who knows what else, resting beneath her. Her brain was telling her to scream, to worry, to run, but man was her body telling her to arch and writhe. She tried to speak her protest but nothing came out. She couldn't figure out if it was from the spell or just that she was unable to do anything but stare into her attackers eyes. Those ice orbs made her toes curl and her blood boil. She watched as his face disappeared to the side of her own, and then jumped slightly at the feel of a nip at her ear. Then lower the feeling went as he bit softly just below her ear and lower still until he reached her collar bone. She didn't know what he was doing, but it definitely didn't make her want to spill the beans.

"I can keep going mudblood. I don't think you want that." Pleasure simmered between his lashes and when Hermione shifted under him she saw Draco bite his lip casually. So she did it again and the grip on her wrists somewhat loosened. "I would stop it if I were you."

Gaining enthusiasm, Hermione lifted her head and whispered, "It's a good thing that I am not you then isn't it." She had shocked Malfoy by the looks of it. For a while they just stared at eachother, neither of them knowing who was going to win the battle that was raging. Draco soon lost his resolve and began to lower his head to hers, surprisingly Hermione's only response was to close her eyes slowly. In her mind she was going crazy. Deep down she knew this wasn't what she wanted to do, and it only had to do with hormones. But at the surface all you could see was her excitement, and all you could feel was his.

Their lips cascaded across one another, and Hermione groaned in satisfaction. For the moment the thought of Malfoy didn't make her nauseous, quite the opposite actually, and she was going to take advantage of his sexy being. His muscles screamed out at her. She felt them hard, rubbing against her shirt. The Slytherin boy let her hands go and she forced them quickly to his chest. She waited for him to reposition himself above her before going in for another kiss. Sadly just as they were to meet again a creepy cold swept across them and neither student could remember what it was that they were going to do. Draco sat up to the side of her and looked around while she did the same. They couldn't remember why they were there or what they were doing just moments before but something told them that it wasn't good. Just being together alone was bad enough.

"Good evening my son. Pleasant night for a stroll is it not."

* * *

tell me what you think and i will tell you what comes next 

love

the sick

disturbed

redrizen2hell


	5. This is Chapter Three you BIOTCH!

hey guys i finally updated tell me what you think!

* * *

Chapter Three is here BIOTCH!

* * *

There is always a word to describe a moment, a feeling, or a memory. There is always a way to take some one where you have been with just a movement of your lips. But in this case, always is a very strong term to use. The thoughts going through Hermione's brain weren't even considered coherent, for she had no idea what to actually think. There she was sitting in the wet grass with two of her least favorite people and she was at a loss. What in bloody hell had happened?!

"I do believe you to be one of Potter's sidekicks. Correct?" Lucius stepped forward threateningly. And as he came in close contact to the confused Gryffindor he squatted closer still, till his nose nearly touched hers. She sucked in breath in a helpless attempt at taking control of her fear. Helpless was the key word there in every aspect. Coughing, Hermione nodded. And in reply he returned the gesture grimly.

"What are you doing here father?" By now Draco had taken a standing position, and though he had not a clue to what was going on or how it had come about, he was sure it was not going to conclude well if he didn't say something. To his left he could see his broom thrown aside and a flash of a memory tore at him. It was one of him and Hermione riding in together. Then it was gone and he was lost again. He glanced at her, shivering from the cold and probably the proximity of his father, and he felt a strange urge to protect her. But from what was the question.

In an instant Lucius was on his feet storming back to his son. "Don't you dare question me! I am not the one fondling filth! I am not the one disgracing everything me and my family stands for!"

Draco just looked at his father as if he had spoken Latin with a lisp. He opened his mouth, grimaced, and then scratched his head. He couldn't say anything, but oh he had so much to say. When Lucius watched little Malfoy struggle to speak he let a smirk haunt his face slightly. It didn't stay in place long, but just enough time for Hermione to catch a glimpse. It confirmed any suspicions that she had to Lucius being involved in the awful curse. Now if only she could walk away for this alive to share her findings.

"Sir…"

"Glad to see that the cat that has your tongue remembers the need for manners. Continue. Well, that is if you can." He gave a chuckle, then a sigh, and then for the hell of it another chuckle. He was hoot.

Draco just sneered, discovering once again that he was unable to put his mouth to use.

"I think what he is trying to say is-" Started Hermione slowly, making sure every syllable was a nice one.

"Shut up girl! You cannot begin to imagine the things I will do to you if you ever cross my path again. Do you understand me?! Now if you know what is good for you, and from what I am told you are a bright one, you will leave now and keep your mouth shut." He straightened to his full height and raised his wand. With one last glance at Draco, Hermione fled. Looking back just once to see green sparks fly from Lucius' wand aiming at his son. She did the only thing she could think of, she screamed. Loudly. For a moment she thought she saw a gleam of hope, then there was blackness.

When Hermione awoke days had passed and so had her strength. She went to lift her hand to her face but found aches where her joints used to be and pain where there was once flexibility. In her right eye she saw a star shape in the corner of her sight. It bugged her and she wanted to take whatever it was out of sight but couldn't manage the chore. "Dam-!" Whatever she had thought was pain before was lost as her body crimped into awkward positions, punishments for her attempt at poor language. When the physical torment ceased she sobbed. Out right sobbed.

"Quit your crying Granger." And she did, almost immediately. She turned her head as much as possible in order to see Malfoy, pale as ever, bandaged from head to chest.

Hermione sighed almost thankfully, "What happened?" She croaked.

"You got stupid. That's what happened. You went from the smartest witch in the world to the dumbest one in about five seconds. What in bloody hell were you thinking?! If you were thinking at all that is!"

"HUSH!!!" McGonagall yelled with her eyes clenched shut. Behind her was Snape. He looked rather nervous about something, but gave nothing specific away. "Now you two-" She choked a little before calming her tone. "Now you two are going to be here for a while with your injuries. And once you are able to tell us what happened, we will be waiting. How about now?" Eying the students she waited.

Hermione tried then shook her head, Malfoy followed suit.

"Well then get settled you both are in for a long week of recovery. I will check in from time to time between classes to see how you're doing. As will Snape." She glanced back over her shoulder.

"What about Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione asked sweetly.

Snape stepped forward, "she is in a bind at the moment." McGonagall scoffed at this.

"And I have to stay with her?" Malfoy gestured toward his polar opposite with his head. Snape was a little taken aback by his favorite students choice of words and his ability to use them before nodding. "Fine."

The two professors left in a hustle, whispering quietly to each other along the way.

"How hurt are you?" Inquired Hermione meekly. She wasn't sure why she was concerned, and she really didn't know if she was ready to hear what really went on after she was knocked out, but still she waited for his answer.

"Not near as hurt as you are."

It was the way his voice kind of went higher towards the end of his sentence that made Hermione actually take a look at her own circumstance. As her eyes trailed down her body all she could see was cut after cut, bruise after bruise. There was blood soaking through each bandage, and in certain places her bones didn't look to be in the proper angle. She gasped when she spotted a bone jutting from her ribcage, churning her stomach in a grotesque manner.

Next to her she heard the sound of a quill scraping against paper. She saw from the corner of her eye a floating scroll, which she assumed was Draco's doing. Within seconds the scroll was hovering just in front of her eyes. It read-

_That worthless headmaster of yours came in to_

_care for you while the nurse was away but_

_since you were unconscious the troll said he_

_couldn't give you any potions to heal you._

_and you wonder why I hate the bastard._

"Does everyone know that I am fatherless then?" Dumbledore grunted light heartedly from the doorway. "Draco my boy, must you call me a troll? It makes me feel old." He shivered in exaggeration. "Do not fear my little Hermione I am here to tend to your wounds. They are quite nasty aren't they? Oh how I would love to hear the story of how your injuries came about. Perhaps young Malfoy can assist us with his fantastic skill of using a quill and such."

Malfoy just snorted then brought the scroll back to him. "Its her story to tell." He mumbled in a voice that one had to assume was his kindest.

Hermione cleared her throat, not really knowing what to say. Then she thought back swiftly to the broom she had spotted near her and Draco. "Well sir, we were just riding on his broom-"

"Which is fairly peculiar all on its own."

Your telling me, she thought continuing, "When we realized we were getting far too close to the bloo-" she paused, "the forest. When we tried to turn around the force of the wind combined with our weight must have thrown us in the Weeping Willow."

"You were quite a bit away from that tree Hermione."

"Well, sir the tree must have tossed us, I don't really remember anything after that."

Malfoy just sat in shock while he listened to the best lie he had heard since, well, since about the last time he had lied.

"Is that true Draco?" Dumbledore's eyes pierced through Malfoy's, but still he found away to reply with a simple yes. Satisfied to a point, the headmaster took care of Hermione's serious injuries and then said his goodnights.

In the dark and silence, both the Slytherin and Gryffindor were left to think about what had occurred. "So are you going to tell me what really happened now? Please."

"I can't!" Malfoy shouted in aggravation. "Don't worry about it Granger. I won't let it happen again. I promise." He knew she wouldn't understand, but that was probably better for her anyway. It was safer. She didn't need to know that she had almost died saving HIS life.

* * *

so tell me tell me tell me!

love

the sick

disturbed

redrizen2hell


End file.
